Heat exchangers are commonly utilized in vehicles for various functions, including, but not limited to, cooling the engine, cooling and heating the passenger compartment of the vehicle, and the like. Two heat exchangers, the radiator and the condenser, are typically located in the engine compartment of a vehicle. As such, they are often combined with an engine cooling fan in a condenser, radiator, and fan module (CRFM).
The radiator and condenser are generally rectangular in shape, whereas the cooling fan is generally circular in shape. As such, a fan shroud may be included to act as an adapter to direct the airflow from the circular fan through the rectangular heat exchangers for a more efficient heat transfer. A fan stator may also be included, for example, where the cooling fan is an engine-driven mechanical fan. The fan stator allows for a tighter tolerance around the fan tips, which further improves air flow across the heat exchangers and the engine. A seal ring may be included to provide a seal between the fan shroud and the fan stator. Where the engine compartment of the vehicle has sufficient space, the CRFM and fan shroud combination is often loaded horizontally in the engine compartment to be mounted to the vehicle chassis and engine, which may require the use of a vehicle pit or lift.